Como fazer pra comprar AQUILO?
by Kakashi-senpai
Summary: Pein,sem isso a nossa noite estará arruinada. Ou você vai lá e compra ou então não rola. u.u" ...Pois é. Pein PRECISA comprar mas não tem coragem..e agora sobrou p/ os nossos Akatsukis fazerem o trabalho sujo.. Acompanhe-os nessa embaraçosa situação.


- M-mas, Konan

**Gente! xD**

**Mais uma da Akatsuki.**

**Rated T, pela alusão a conteúdo adulto. Mas é só alusão.**

**Bem... Espero que curtam! xD**

--

- M-mas, Konan...

- Não, Pein. Nem "mas" nem meio "mas" – Dizia uma Konan maravilhosamente produzida - Sem isso a nossa noite estará arruinada. Ou você vai lá e compra ou então não rola. u.u

- Isso não é tão importante assim Konan...- Ele dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço da moça.

- Não é importante pra você, que é homem. Ò.Ó – Ela o empurrou irredutível.

- Ah, Konan.. Não vai fazer falta. Juro!

- Ai.. Cansei dessa discussão.. Acho que eu vou tirar essa produção já que você não quer nada.. u.u

- Não! T-tá.. Eu vou... Espera aí! Fica aí.. Quietinha.

- Ta. n.n ...MAS NÃO DEMORA!! Ò.Ó

Pein voou pelas escadas, chegando à sala da mansão onde todos os outros estavam vendo TV.

- Ih Chefis, brigou com a patroa, foi? xD – Deidara perguntou, pousando o braço no ombro do outro.

- Ah, é que... u.u ...O.o Como você sabe?

- Eu sou um espião, o senhor já deve saber né chefis? E sou muito bom. Deidara Blond é o melhor dos espiões. ò.Ó

- Ainda insiste nessa estória de espião, Deidara? u.u – Itachi disse, dando um tapaço na nuca do loiro – Ele sabe porque você e Konan estavam gritando pra Kami e o mundo ouvirem.

Pein empurra o suposto espião, desencostando-o de si.

- Insisto porque é verdade Itachi, ou você já se esqueceu que o grande Blond descobriu seus segredos? – Ele o olhava de modo superior.

- O.O'' N-não...Era brincadeira...n.n'

- Não admito brincadeiras por parte dos meus subordinados. u.u ..Mas hoje estou de bom humor então não revelo nada. Mas acho bom isso não se repetir òÓ

- Não vai. O.O''

- AAhh!! Querem parar com isso e me darem atenção?? Ò.Ó – Gritou Pein.

Todos olham para ele. O.O''

- Fala chefis!!

- Bem... Como vocês sabem, hoje, Konan e eu fazemos três meses de namoro u.u...

- Aham.. Prossiga. – Eles disseram.

- Não me apressem. Ò.Ó.. Bem – Ele continuou. – E resolvemos fazer uma pequena... Hm... Comemoraçãozinha.

- Aham.. – Os sorrisos maldosos já brotavam em todos os rostos.

- Parem já com isso. Ò\\\Ó'.. Caham. Enfim, mas está faltando uma coisa...

- Que coisa?

- Uma coisa de que ela insiste que precisa antes de nós... Irmos.. E ela me pediu pra comprar i.i

- E? – Eles continuavam sem entender o que tinham a ver com isso.

- Vocês vão comprar pra mim porque eu acho muito embaraçoso. n.n'

- ahn Chefis... i.i ..ainda não acabou o filme..i.i – Hidan se pronunciou.

- Que filme?

- "Rolando com meu mais intenso e eterno amor pelas gotas de orvalho" n.n

- Vão! ¬¬

- Mas chefis.. i.i

- JÁ!! Ò.Ó

--.-.-.--.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.

E lá se foram os nossos Akatsukis andando pelas ruas para cumprir as ordens de Pein.

- Não acredito i.i

- No que Hidan? o.O - Kisame perguntou.

- Não vi o final de "Rolando com meu mais intenso e eterno amor pelas gotas de orvalho" i.i

- Eu nem cheguei a contar meu rico dinheirinho de novo..i.i – Kakuzu lamentou.

- Não pude arrumar minhas marionetes i.i – Sasori disse, encostando-se em Deidara.

- E eu? Não consegui forjar o assassinato do Tobi. i.i – O loiro choramingou.

- Tobi não teve tempo de colocar alvejante nos cremes do Ita-san i.i

- Você o que? Ò.Ó

- Nada, Ita-san. n.n'

Todos suspiraram.. i.i

- Eu nem tive tempo de retocar o esmalte preto i.i – Falou o Uchiha, olhando as unhas.

Todos os outros: ¬¬'

- Que é? Um criminoso procurado não pode mais querer andar bem arrumado? u.u

(Gota geral)

Eles pararam em frente a um mercadinho.

- Gente! Na boa, como o chefe tem vergonha de comprar uma coisa dessas? É coisa de macho. - Sasori olhou para os outros, que concordaram. Todos olhando para a entrada do lugar.

... 5 minutos ...

- E aí? Quem vai lá comprar? o.o - Hidan perguntou, dando dois passos pra trás.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos da boca de todos, mas o voluntário não apareceu. Olharam-se aflitos...

- Ok. SORTEIO!! – Berrou Zetsu, pegando uma folha que estava em seu bolso e caneta e escrevendo os nomes de todos.

Ele colocou todos os nomes entre as mãos e chacoalhou.

- Tira dois nomes, Hidan.

- Deixa o Tobi tirar. °w°

- Ta.. Tobi –. -' - Ele estendeu a mão para o outro, que tirou os papeizinhos. – Ta.. Agora leia.

- "Motel açúcar agridoce, onde você pode.." Você cortou o resto Zetsu-san..

- Lê O outro lado, seu bolha. ù\\\u'

- Ahn... Ta. °W° - Tobi vira o papelzinho – Deidara-senpai – Vira outro papelzinho – Sasori-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-. No mercado -.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

Deidara entra com a maior cara de tranqüilidade. Sasori vem seguindo-o meio acanhado.

O loiro da uma olhada nas prateleiras, fingindo estar decidindo o que levar. Olhava pra um produto, fazia uma cara de desgosto e colocava-o de volta.

Pegou um shampoo, destampou-o e cheirou.

- Que acha danna? u.u – Entregou o frasco para o outro.

- Hm...legal...i.i

- É, né?Ah, é para cabelos tingidos. Não é o meu caso. u.u – Ele colocou o shampoo no lugar.

- Não? o.O

- Não, danna!! Ò.Ó

Deidara andou, calmamente, até o balcão.

- Boa noite senhores. Eu sou Cleide Margarete. Posso ajudar? xD – Sorri a balconista.

- Pode. Será que você teria aí uma..uma .. ù.u

- Que foi? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Olha! – Deidara apontou pra baixo.

- Oi! – Disse uma menininha dos cabelos marrons e olhos muito verdes.

- Oi..- Respondeu o akatsuki logo depois sendo puxado por Deidara.

- Como eu vou comprar uma coisa dessas com aquela pentelha me olhando?ò.Ó – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu sei lá...

Olharam um pra cara do outro um instante e depois voltaram pro balcão.

- Pois é moça..- Deidara olhou a menininha muito atenta ao que ele dizia - Da pra você pegar uma ...uma..ò.Ó ...O que você ta fazendo garotinha? Ù.u

- Estou olhando o que as pessoas estão comprando.. Aquele moço ta levando band-aid, essa senhora ta comprando uma bolsa térmica e você, moço? Vai levar o que?

- Oh menina vai encher o saco da tua mãe, vai! Ò.Ó

A garotinha começou a chorar.

- Mas que falta de jeito com as crianças! Não poderia ser menos grosso? – A mãe dela disse enquanto pegava pomadas.

- E então? O que vai querer? – Perguntou a balconista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. fora do mercado -.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara saía visivelmente emburrado, junto com Sasori.

- E aí? Compraram? – Perguntou Kisame.

- Compramos ù.u... - Deidara jogou uma sacola para Kisame, que ficou estranhando o conteúdo.. - Uma caixa de lenços umedecidos. ù.u

- Affs. O que a gente vai fazer com isso? Ò.Ó

- Ah..Tinha uma pirralha vigiando a gente lá. Como é que se pode comprar algo dessa importância com uma coisinha te olhando?

- Ahnss ..-.-' – Zetsu reclamou..- Sorteio de novo!

- Tira aqui Tobi. E lê o lado certo dessa vez!! Ò\\\Ó

- Ta. x3 – tira os papéis – Itachi-sama – pega o outro papel – Kisame-sama

- Merda! x.x

- Sem reclamar. – Disse Deidara – Foi sorteio. u.u

- Pois devia se chamar azareio. ¬¬' – Resmungou Itachi entrando no mercadinho e sendo seguido por Kisame.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-. Dentro do mercado. --.--.-..--...—

Itachi segue andando devagarzinho, mas às vezes sendo puxado por Kisame.

- Calma. Calma. Ù.u' Eu to andando.

- To vendo... Ou melhor, NÃO to vendo. ¬¬'

Eles chegam ao balcão.

- Boa noite senhores. Eu sou Cleide Margarete. Posso ajudar? xD – Sorri, de novo, a balconista.

- Claro. Claro. u.u Er... Nós queríamos uma...uma.. – Começou Itachi.

- Uma..? – Insistiu Cleide Margarete.

Itachi pigarreou

- Bem...Uma daquelas..Bem..você sabe...uma..ahn..er

- Como? o.O

- Essa mesmo moça. Pode ser "como" mesmo. Embrulha aí. n.n

- Ahn? o.O

- Pode ser dessa marca aí que você falou. n.n

- o.O " caras malucos"

- Itachi.. Isso não é a marca..- Disse Kisame batendo a mão na testa.

- Não? o.O

Se dependesse de Itachi iam ficar ali o resto das vidas... Kisame olhou pra os lados... Ninguém tava olhando mesmo...

- Moça, vê uma caixa de preservativos aí, faz' favor. u.u – Kisame falou juntando o resto da coragem que tinha.

A moça arregalou os olhos... E se afastou, indo para o lado dos preservativos.  
Pegou uma caixa, colocou em cima do balcão.. E sorrindo "normalmente" perguntou:

- Vão querer um potinho de vaselina também? Sabem como é, as vezes podem precisar e é sempre bom prevenir...

Itachi e Kisame: O.O''

Itachi carrega Kisame pelo pescoço pra fora do mercado, traumatizado. Ambos em estado de choque.

- Compraram? – Perguntou Sasori.

Itachi estava encolhido num canto e se balançava para frente e para trás, com os olhos fixos em um ponto muito interessante do chão enquanto repetia:

- Eu não sou gay...Eu não sou gay..o.o

- Não. -.-' – Respondeu o integrante azul do grupo.

- Bando de incompetentes. – Disse Zetsu.

- Vai você então! Ò.Ó

- Calma pessoas. n.n' ...Sorteio, sorteio. ...Tobi! – Zetsu chamou.

- Vamos ver... Hidan-sama e Kakuzu-sama

- Nããããããããooooo!! Nossa vez da tortura...T.T – Chorava Hidan.

- Meu dinheirinhooooo... T.T – Kakuzu agarrou o bolso onde estava sua carteira.

- Vamos. ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-. No mercado .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hidan veio andando por entre as prateleiras junto com Kakuzu, que fazia língua para as plaquinhas de preço.

Hidan continuou andando, com os olhos fixos no balcão.

- Boa noite senhores. Eu sou Cleide Margarete. Posso ajudar? xD – Sorri, pela terceira vez,a balconista.

- É..claro que pode... Eu e o Kakuzu aqui queríamos... Queríamos... Kakuzu? o.O – Hidan olhava o colega de crime, que estava parado olhando uma prateleira.

- Caro! ¬¬ - Ele disse, com um pacote de biscoito na mão, e colocou-o na prateleira.

Pegou outro pacote

- Nossa! Que roubo! ¬¬ - Colocou-o na prateleira.

- Kakuzu!! Ò.Ó

- Que é? u.u

- Vem cá!

- Pra que? u.u

- Pra dizer à moça o que viemos comprar. u.u

O outro foi até o balcão.

- Pois é... Como você está vendo mocinha.. O Hidan aqui é um frouxo. – Empurra o Hidan – Isso é coisa pra homem. Ù.u

- ¬¬' Que Jashin-sama o puna!

- Moça, me dá uma aspirina, por favor. – diz uma freira, se aproximando dos dois akatsukis. – Boa noite, meus jovens! Interessam-se por religião? n.n

- Sim. Jashin-sama está sempre comigo. n.n – Hidan falou, pegando uma pequena estátua de Jashin, que estava em seu bolso.

- Isso é muito bom... n.n ...A religião e a fé salvam. n.n

- Que lindo. ¬¬ - Disse Kakuzu, entediado. – Oh Cleide, pega pra mim uma caixa de...- Hidan tampa a boca de kakuzu e o arrasta pra fora do mercado – Pffff...

- Tchau, dona freira. Que Jashin esteja com você. \n.n

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fora do mercado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Compraram? – Um esperançoso Zetsu perguntou.

- Não. ¬¬

- x.x

-Mas foi culpa dele- Aponta pra Hidan - Por que não me deixou comprar, Hidan? Ò.Ó

- Tinha uma freira lá! Ò.Ó

- E daí?

- Se ela visse ia pensar que os seguidores de Jashin são pervertidos. U.u

- Affs -.-'...pelo menos eu tentei. – Kakuzu se defendeu.

- Ta. - Itachi, já recuperado, disse. – Agora é a sua vez e a do Tobi, Zestu. u.u

- Calma, calma... Sorteio! xD

- Pra que? Só sobraram vocês dois! ¬¬

- Ah...então tira um de cada vez...porque..ir em dupla não ta dando certo, né? – Ele diz.

Os outros concordam.

- Tobi tira! xD

- Não. Chega. ¬¬ ...eu tiro, agora. u.u – O Uchiha falou.

Ele pegou um papelzinho...

- Tobi! u.u

- Tobi vai! Tobi vai! xD – Ele dizia, feliz.

- Esperem aí! ¬¬ - Kakuzu olhava mortalmente para Zetsu.- Deixa eu ver sua mão... ¬¬

- Pra que? o.o''

- Você ainda não saiu no sorteio. ¬¬

- F-foi sorte. o.o'' ...Se o Tobi falhar vai ser a minha vez.

- Quero ver a mão!!

- Mas pra que isso tudo Kakuzu..

- A MÃO!! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu pega a mão dele

- Não tinha outro papel. – Ele olha para os outros. – Esse farsante trapaceou. ¬¬

Todos: Ò.Ó

- Ah..sem drama. u.u

- Sem drama? Ò.Ó – Hidan pulou no pescoço dele. – Você fez todo mundo de trouxa. Ò.Ó

- Bem... Estamos numa organização criminosa, não é? Como esperam que eu seja honesto? – Zetsu defendeu-se enquanto era esgoelado.

- Hmm... o.o ...verdade u.u. – Concordou Hidan. – Mas agora você vai pra lá junto com o Tobi. Ò.Ó

- Ahn... Deixa o Tobi ir... Se ele falhar eu vou x3

- Não!! Vai lá ajudar.

- Não precisa. – Tobi disse, sacudindo uma sacola – Tobi já foi. n.n

- Me deixa ver. – Sasori tomou a sacola das mãos dele.

- Que foi, Danna? Nunca viu? u.u

- Cala a boca.. Loiro de farmácia. u.u... Só quero ver se ele trouxe certo.

Sasori tirou de lá um pacotinho rosa.

- Tobi! O que é isso? Ò.Ó

- Tobi comprou pra Konan-sama. x3

- Isso é um pacote de absorvente. ò.ó ... Ela é mulher! Deve ter bilhões desses.

- Tobi quer dar o pacotinho bonito pra Konan-sama! Ò.Ó

- É bonito mesmo. – Disse Itachi.

- É. Tem umas moças jogando bola, olha! xD

- xD

- Affs. -.-' ...A gente vai ter que voltar lá ...- começou Deidara.

- Não vamos não. Olhem! – Disse Sasori – Ta com uma promoção! "Compre uma unidade contendo 16 e leve um preservativo grátis".. EEE...Não vamos ter que voltar. \o/

- EÊêêê..Não vamos ter que gastar mais grana. \o/ – Kakuzu festejou.

- Um só? o.O – perguntou Hidan.

- É. Ele não precisar mais do que isso. E se precisar... Ele que venha comprar. u.u – Sasori disse, se virando e indo de volta à mansão. – "Vambora" povo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.- Na mansão akastuki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pein ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- Nossa! Que demora! Ò.Ó A Konan já ta brava.

- Foi uma árdua tarefa, Chefis. u.u – Disse Itachi jogando pra ele o preservativo.

- o.o'''

- Que foi, Chefis? o.O

- PORQUE ME TROUXERAM ISTO?! Ò.Ó

- Ué..o.O foi o que você pediu. o.o – Hidan se pronunciou.

- Eu não disse isso... E agora? O que eu vou fazer??

- PEEINNN!? Ò.Ó... Já trouxe? – Konan olha as mãos dele. – o.o Seu tarado! O que é isso? Ò.Ó ..Eu aqui desesperada e você vai comprar isso?!

- Ahn...er...Ahn...Konan..É que... Er..

- Não quero saber. Ò.Ó

- Konan-sama...

- Que é, Tobi!? Ò.Ó

- É...que ...Eu trouxe um presente...- Ele entrega o pacotinho. – Olha que bonitinho..É rosa..Tem moças jogando bola e ...

- TOBI!! xD – Ela grita

- o.O?

- Querido.. Você me salvou. – Konan abraça ele.

- Salvei? o.O

- Salvou. Tudo o que eu pedi pra esse inútil do Pein foi um pacote de absorvente, porque eu estou sentindo que preciso, mas esse imprestável – Aponta para Pein - acha "embaraçoso" um homem comprar isso. Ò.Ó... Obrigadinha Tobi. XD

- De nada, Konan-sama. xD

Ela corre pro banheiro.

-.-..-...-.-.--.-.-.-.-. Depois... –.-.´.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A porta do banheiro se abre e Konan saí já bem mais calma.. Agora que estava prevenida para as eventuais casualidades casuais.

- Agora a gente pode ir pro teatro, não é Konan? – Perguntou Pein, estendendo o braço.

- Não! Ò.Ó Com você não vou pra lugar nenhum. Ò.Ó ..Eu vou pro teatro sim, mas com o Tobi. u.u

- Como é? Ò.Ó

- Isso aí que você ouviu! Ù.ú Ele foi o único que prestou pra alguma coisa. ...vamos Tobi? u.u

- Vamos, Konan-sama. x3 – Eles saem.

- o.o''' Kami... Que mulher brava... – Pein fica boquiaberto por alguns instantes, olhando para os outros em seguida – E vocês, hein?¬¬ Bando de incompetentes. Se eu soubesse que fariam tanta besteira não teria mandado vocês lá. Ò.Ó

- Você não especificou chefe. Ò.Ó – Deidara disse, aborrecido.

- É. Sei..¬¬ E vocês ficaram essa eternidade só pra comprar um bendito preservativo?! Ò.Ó

- Foi difícil!! Ò.Ó – Hidan gritou.

- É. Você nem sabe quantas barreiras têm naquele bendito mercado impedindo que nós fizéssemos a compra. ù.u – Sasori cruzou os braços.

- aff.. Nada justifica. Ò.Ó

- Então o chefe vai comprar também e ver como foi difícil. Ò.Ó – Itachi disse.

E juntos arrastaram Pein para o mercadinho do mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Todos juntos no mercado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eles o empurraram com brutalidade para dentro do local.

- Vai você, Chefis! Ò.Ó

- Pois eu mostro como é fácil... Oh balconista... – Ele chamou e a moça, que estava de costas foi se virando enquanto dizia:

- Boa noite senhores. Eu sou Cleide Margarete. Posso ajudar? xD

- Pode u.u ...Me dá.. uma..

- AHHHH!! NÃO! MAIS MALUCOS COM CAPINHAS CHEIAS DE NUVENS!! T.T - Ela saí correndo e deixa os akatsukis plantados lá - SOCORRO!! T.T

Tudo ficou em silêncio, no que Pein pergunta:

- Ahn...isso era pra acontecer? o.O ...O que deu nela?

( Assovios e olhares pro teto )

- O que vocês fizeram com a moça? ¬¬' – Perguntou Pein.

- Longa estória, Chefis! Longa estória. n.n

**-- OWARI --**

**Ei gente! xD**

**Não sei se ficou legal. Foi um relâmpago que estourou na minha kbeça e eu escrevi. xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado. X3**

**Ah..Só queria avisar que eu não parei de escrever a "Pós Gaiden" não.**

**Eu só dei uma parada hoje p/ fzer essa one shot.**

**Well, era issu**

**Abraçu p/ vcs**

**E me digam o que acharam dessa fic, por favor. xD**

**Obrigado a todos vcs que leram.**

**Sayonara n.n**


End file.
